There are many nonlinear optical devices such as a laser which comprises a waveguide disposed between two optical mirror devices. This kind of laser is very difficult to mass-produced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an optical waveguide device which can be mass-produced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical waveguide device which has a small size.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical waveguide device which requires a very low-threshold light power.